39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vespers
History The Vespers were a family, dating back to the early 1500s, just like the Cahills. According to the Black Book of Buried Secrets, they evolved into an organization, and, according to George S. Patton, they recruit the best in the world and aren't picky apart from that the recruits need to have talent. Damien Vesper, the first Vesper, was Gideon Cahill's best friend until he betrayed him for the Master Serum, forcing Gideon to start the fire which burned down Gideon's laboratory, as seen on the back of the Thomas Jefferson Cards Card Combo . It is known that they are the Cahills' worst enemies. The Vespers have been sabotaging the Cahills from the start and framed Buchanan Holt for giving the Ekats the secret message. In the introduction to the The Black Book of Buried Secrets, Rick Riordan stated that every author agent (i.e. Margaret Peterson Haddix, Jude Watson, Patrick Carman, etc.) present during their meeting seemed to be terrified by the mere mention of the Vespers. They seem to be worse than any Cahill. As stated by William McIntyre, "They make Isabel Kabra look like Mother Teresa," and that from the reader's standpoint, Isabel is generally considered the worst, cruelest, and most ruthless Cahill. Isabel Kabra's parents had ties with the Vespers, as her maiden name was Vesper-Hollingsworth. One of her parents' last name was Vesper (most likely her father). Arthur Trent, Dan and Amy's father, was part of a family that had ties to the Vespers, but after marrying Hope, disowned himself from the family. Broderick Wizard, Jonah's father is most likely a Vesper, as Grace herself suspected him of being a Vesper. The Vespers attacked Amy, Dan and Fiske Cahill in Switzerland at a bank while the trio were dealing with Grace's account while retrieving Gideon's Ring. In the Black Book of Buried Secrets, Amy calls Jonah Wizard, and, in a panicked voice (over much static), says, "They found us. The Vespers are coming." It is suspected that the Vespers are after Gideon's Ring. Many people think the Lucian branch and the Vespers are exactly alike, but there is a difference. The Vespers are full of ruthless people who would do anything to succeed and are not a family, while the Lucian branch are full of determined leaders and spies that are family. Characters Officially Known Vespers *Damien Vesper - the person who killed Gideon Cahill. Also the founder of the Vespers. *George S. Patton- a World War Two general who invaded Casablanca in order to steal Gideon Cahill's ring. *Arthur Trent - previously a Vesper who started working for Madrigals after marrying Hope Cahill. *Ana Kosara - pretended to be a Madrigal, but revealed in The Black Book of Buried Secrets ''to be a Vesper. *Teodora Kosara - Vesper; revealed in ''The Black Book of Buried Secrets. *Casper Wyoming - tried to kill Amy, Dan, and Fiske in Switzerland in the book ''Vespers Rising''. *Bruno - a Swiss bank guard who was in league with Casper Wyoming in Vespers Rising. *Broderick Wizard - proved to be a Vesper in his card and the 3rd and 4th Card Pack Booklets. *Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth Kabra - Half- Lucian, half- Vesper. *Cheyenne Wyoming - Casper's sister and Vesper 6, the Enforcer Suspected Vespers *Shep Trent- cousin to Arthur Trent, most likely an inactive Vesper, if one *Adolf Hitler *Atticus Rosenbloom The Vesper Council of Six *Vesper One (Leader) - identity is a secret outside of the Council of Six. Was the taxi driver in the end of The Medusa Plot (though Amy, and Dan did not know it) Possibly Damien due to a code in Medusa Plot saying that he is alive. *Vesper Two (The Shield) - Oversees Vesper matters on behalf of Vesper One. Handles disciplinary matters. *Vesper Three (The Spymaster) - Infiltrates targets inner circles. *Vesper Four (The Scientist ) - Creates surveillance and weapons tech. *Vesper Five (The Manipulator) - Gains target's trust in order to destroy them. *Vesper Six (The Enforcer) - Executing Vesper One's plans by any means possible. Revealed to be Cheyenne Wyoming. Category:Vespers Category:Trent Family Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Kosara Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Council of Six Category:Vesper Cards Category:Vespers Rising Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Series Two Category:Cards Category:Antagonists